Conventional refiners of the twin-disc refiner type generally include means to supply the chips through openings adjacent to the center of one of the refining discs. During such feeding of the chips through these openings, the chips are accelerated up to the rotational speed of the refining disc which can be up to 1500 rpm. After these chips have passed well into the intermediate space between the refining discs, the chip fragments meet the counter-rotating refining disc with its refining elements. The object of these elements is to feed the chips out to the narrower portion of the refining gap where the actual refining takes place. However, due to the fact that the opposed refining disc is rotating at essentially the same speed in the opposite direction, problems can arise by the chips being decelerated thereby, and this further feeding of the chips through the openings in the refining disc, as well as movement of the chips outwardly toward the narrower portion of the refining gap, is rendered quite difficult.